Consumers have drastically increased use of sunscreens in light of recommendations by medical organizations such as the American Cancer Society. Sunscreen can prevent the squamous cell carcinoma and the basal cell carcinoma which may be caused by ultraviolet radiation from the sun. Many of these sunscreens contain components such as avobenzone, oxybenzone, homosalate, octinoxate, octisalate, octocrylene or combinations thereof. These sunscreen components are often deposited onto linens, such as towels and sheets, in resort and spa facilities and such. These chemicals, while not visible prior to wash, typically appear on fabrics as yellow patches after washing with detergent-builder combinations at high pH. Current methods to treat these types of stains have included bleach, and other traditional pretreatments, to no avail.
As can be seen, there is a need in the industry for improvement of cleaning compositions so that difficult sunscreen stains can be removed from fabrics in a safe environmentally friendly and effective manner.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of this invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following disclosure, the drawings, and the appended claims.